


Viva La Vida, Bill

by LittleGreenPuppy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGreenPuppy/pseuds/LittleGreenPuppy
Summary: Years after weirdmageddon, Bill seeks out Dipper in the hopes of getting him to rebuild the portal.It doesn't go as planned.





	Viva La Vida, Bill

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this almost two years ago as something on my phone that I never felt like publishing but AFTER READING THE LOST LEGENDS GRAPHIC NOVEL I JUST DESPERATELY WANTED TO
> 
> Also BRIEF SPOILERS FOR THE GRAPHIC NOVEL HERE there's a panel where Bill's "friends" erected a statue saying he's the worst and I can't believe I almost called it with this drabble OKAY IM DONE SPOILING THE NOVEL NOW ON TO THE DRABBLE
> 
> ...also I promise I'm working on a triangle in the woods lol

Years after weirdmageddon, Bill seeks out Dipper in the hopes of getting him to rebuild the portal. He 'befriends' Dipper. Though, it's mostly squabbling, sass, and sarcasm. Bill says they're friends. Dipper adamantly denies it.   
  
After a while, Bill finally manages to convince Dipper to build the portal. To 'give him a way home'. His life and his real friends are back in the other dimension. He wants to use the portal to go back because the rip in the mindscape that lead there had been sealed along with the rift. The portal is his only way back home. It's all he wants. And after hearing it for so long, Dipper decided to believe it. So they get to work.   
  
Despite the blueprints already written out for them, it takes months. Building a portal is no easy task. Bill worked to the point of actually straining his human formed body. Dipper took so many all nighters that at one point he actually swallowed part of his shirt. But in the end, it was worth it.   
  
The portal had not only been built, it had been improved upon. It would work much better than it had years before, and Bill was itching to power it up. Dipper only hesitated for a moment as they pulled the trigger.   
  
Light flooded the room. The air swirled around them. Bill grinned. Everything was coming together. His plan was working as perfectly as he'd expected. And finally, in the center of the portal... an image formed.   
  
It was Bill's friends. The henchmaniacs who worked so hard for him in the world where most beings knew to worship him. They surrounded a throne... With someone else in it. A demon who claimed to be better than what's-his-name Bill had ever been. Who promised he'd never be as weak as a demon who was beaten by mere humans, mortals. That he'd never fail that hard.   
  
They cheered for him.   
  
For a few moments, Dipper wasn't sure what would happen. Then he took cover   
  
As Bill exploded.   
  
It wasn't hard to tell what he was feeling as he voiced raw screams and threw fire. Betrayed. He deliberately destroyed the portal. Even as the image flickered away, parts were still blown. Metal ripped and slammed into the ground. Beams crashed into each other. Any smaller pieces flew as projectile through the firey hell.   
  
Bill didn't stop until there was nothing salvageable left.   
  
As the smoke and debris dissipated from the air, Dipper emerged. In the center of it all, kneeling in front of what had been the control panel, Bill still shook.   
  
With the catastrophe around them still settling and fires still crackling, Dipper's footsteps went unnoticed. Or at least if they hadn't, Bill didn't react. Dipper reached out for a brief second, before pulling back.   
  
"Bill."   
  
Quicker than he had time to react, Dipper was up in the air, an uncomfortably hot hand cutting off the air to his throat.   
  
"This. Is all. Your. Fault." Bill’s eyes burned with the rest of the scenery. The image of his human body flickered with the effort he used to keep it up. "I COULD HAVE HAD IT ALL AND YOU AND YOUR DAMN FAMILY HAD TO RUIN IT!"   
  
Dipper stared back. He'd stopped being scared of Bill a long time ago.   
  
Without a reaction, Bill's grip faltered. He masked the lapse of control as an intent to let Dipper go. Dipper fell to the floor, gasping and coughing for breath. Bill let himself fall back to his knees. The mess lay behind him.   
  
No. This couldn't be it. Bill always found a way to turn things in his favor. So why was he tasting defeat?   
  
It was disgusting.   
  
Dipper, who finally had his breath back, sat up as he watched Bill.   
  
"You know," he began, not caring for treading lightly despite Bill's temper, "if they had really been your friends, they wouldn't have ditched you like that."   
  
"They're not my friends," was the bitter response.   
  
"Well, not now, obviously-"   
  
"No." Bill met Dipper's eyes. "You don't understand, Pine Tree," he said the name with disgust. "Demons don't have friends. They're mindless drones who flock to the most powerful being they find. They don't care for things like loyalty or trust. Just power. My henchmaniacs were nothing more than that: henchmaniacs. I was the strongest, so they followed me without question." He paused and flames began covering his body. "And NOW... I mean NOTHING! I HAVE nothing! If I had gone back with them instead of being locked in your uncle's mind, I could have rebuilt myself! But if I were to go back NOW? I'D BE A FUCKING LAUGHING STOCK!! TO THEM I’M NO BETTER THAN A MORTAL FLESHBAG LIKE YOU!!"   
  
It was one of the stupider things Dipper had heard come out of Bill's mouth.   
  
"Why do you need their approval so badly?" Dipper probably shouldn't console or encourage Bill, but his curiosity got the better of him.   
  
Bill snorted, and gave a condescending, "Lords and masters need servants." Then, after a moment of sobriety, Bill spat out to himself, "Not that I'll be either now."   
  
Maybe it was because of how pathetic he looked. Maybe it was because he empathized with him. Maybe it was because, deep down, he really did consider them friends. Maybe it was because of something he didn't know yet.   
  
Whatever the reason, Dipper used his powers to grow a flower. Then another. Then another.   
  
Bill ignored Dipper now. He couldn't even get this mortal to fear him anymore. Disgusting.   
  
He froze when he felt something settle around his head. Bill turned his head up sharply to Dipper, who had just placed a flower crown on his head.   
  
"There," Dipper deadpanned. "Now you can be the lord and master of this room of rubble."   
  
He stared at Bill expectantly. Bill stared back.   
  
Then grinned.   
  
He hooked his hands onto the sides of Dipper's waist, pulling him in close.   
  
"Does that make you my servant then, Pine Tree?" Bill purred.   
  
Dipper pushed at Bill's shoulders. "No! I'm-" he paused, fighting back the blush. "I'm your right hand man," he decided reluctantly. He would never hear the end of it.   
  
But Bill scoffed, pushing Dipper away in laughter. "I have no right hand man. Only servants."   
  
Dipper stood, brushing off the ash. He glared at Bill. "Take it from someone who knows. You should always have a few people you can trust." He rolled his eyes while he turned and walked away.   
  
Leaving Bill alone.   
  
Trust. What a stupid concept.   
  
Bill almost laughed outright at the thought, but it caught in his throat for reasons he didn't want to explore just yet.   
  
Without realizing it, Bill touched the crown gently, the petals silky soft under his skin. He could still feel the magic Dipper used to make it. The magic that was so unique to him.   
  
Trust, huh?   
  
Whatever. At least it had a better taste than defeat.


End file.
